Dans Les Ténèbres
by Yami Flo
Summary: Byakuen court le plus vite qu’il peut, sautant quelques obstacles que je ne peux voir, et que je ne reverrais peut être plus jamais si j’en crois les paroles de mon ennemi...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst, réponse au défi de Yza Zaz sur le forum d'EternallySamourais ; spoilers sur les premiers épisodes ; histoire se déroulant pendant l'épisode 5, « Que La Lumière Soit. »

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers appartient à son créateur légitime, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

**Dans Les Ténèbres**

Tout c'est passé si vite que j'ai peine à retrouver le fil de mes pensées.

Byakuen court le plus vite qu'il peut, sautant quelques obstacles que je ne peux voir, et que je ne reverrais peut-être plus jamais si j'en crois les paroles de mon ennemi. Des larmes, à la fois de douleur et de colère, coulent de mes yeux brûlant de souffrance. J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans un océan de douleur. Maudit soit Naaza !

Je reconnais qu'il s'agit partiellement de ma faute, j'aurais dû faire plus attention en évitant les sabres qu'il m'avait lancés. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à une attaque aussi déloyale. Pourtant, le nom de Doku Masho et notre récente rencontre à l'université de Sengoku aurait dû m'avertir. Naaza n'est pas un adversaire loyal. Aucun des Mashos ne l'est, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte dès l'instant où j'ai combattu Shuten sur le Mont Fuji, lorsqu'il prit Jun et Nasutei en otage. Ou lors de notre bataille dans Shinjuku, où sans le bouclier que nous avions érigé, il aurait tué l'enfant et la jeune fille.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, allez savoir pourquoi.

Et voilà le résultat : je suis aveugle, et pratiquement sans défense. Si Byakuen n'avait pas été là, s'il n'était pas revenu me chercher lorsqu'il m'a senti en danger, je serais probablement déjà mort. Mais maintenant, s'il est avec moi, cela signifie que Jun et Nasutei n'ont plus aucune défense.

Mes mains se resserrent dans l'épaisse fourrure du tigre blanc qui est à la fois mon ami et mon protecteur. Je le sens ralentir, et je l'entends grogner. Essaie-t-il de me rassurer ? Je ne saurais dire.

Et je le sais blesser lui aussi. Et tout ça par ma faute. Oh Byakuen, si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

J'entends encore le rire de mon adversaire me poursuivre, se vantant de son piège, de sa victoire. Lâche ! Mes mains se resserrent encore un peu plus, cette fois, non pas à cause de la douleur, mais de la rage. J'ai été un imbécile, je le sais. Et maintenant, Jun et Nasutei sont en danger ! Et pas seulement eux, mais Seiji aussi.

Byakuen s'arrête finalement.

Je ne suis pas stupide. Si Naaza n'est pas à mes trousses, c'est qu'il est à la recherche de Kourin, probablement endormi comme je l'étais au cœur du volcan, vulnérable à toutes les attaques, incapable de se défendre. S'il meurt, ce sera de ma faute. Ma faute, pour avoir guider nos adversaires jusqu'à son lieu de repos. Ma faute, pour leur avoir permis d'avancer dans la grotte à sa recherche.

J'entends le bruit de l'eau non loin de moi. Byakuen grogne et frotte son museau contre mon bras, m'invitant à m'approcher. Je l'entends qui se laisse tomber à terre, épuiser par sa folle course à travers le dédale obscur. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne peux rien voir et je souffre. Lui peut adapter sa vision aux ténèbres. Je l'envie.

Mes mains se plongent dans l'eau fraîche avec délice, et l'eau que je porte jusqu'à mes yeux m'aide à supporter et évacuer une partie de la douleur. Mais ouvrir les yeux et trop dur, trop douloureux. Et si j'entrouvre les paupières, c'est pour me retrouver dans le noir. J'en pleurerais.

Mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Je suis un samouraï, un des derniers espoirs de l'humanité, et mes amis sont en danger. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller et m'apitoyer sur moi-même, mais réagir, et retrouver Kourin no Seiji avant que les Youjas ne le fassent. Je ne laisserais pas Seiji mourir des mains de Naaza !

Jun et Nasutei…Où peuvent-ils bien être ? Ont-ils réussi à retrouver Seiji ? Ont-ils pu éviter Naaza et les Youjas ? Ou sont-ils déjà morts, corps sans vie couchés sur le sol rocailleux, les yeux grands ouverts, le sang ruisselant sous eux ? Je ne peux que frissonner en y pensant. C'est impossible que les choses se terminent ainsi ! Je ne les laisserais pas faire !

Je me tourne dans la direction d'où provient la respiration de Byakuen, l'entendant grogner d'une façon qui ne me plait pas. Au bruit qu'il fait, je peux dire qu'il a également été touché par le poison de Naaza. Maudit Masho !

J'essaye de clarifier mes pensées. Gémir et crier après mes ennemis ne me mènera à rien.

La douleur s'amenuise. Si je suis seul, autant en profiter. Peut-être qu'en me servant de l'armure, je serais capable de retrouver Kourin…

Je l'invoque dans un cri, et bientôt, le poids familier de l'armure repose sur mes épaules. Je tire mes katanas de leurs fourreaux d'un geste habitué. Les armures s'appellent les unes les autres. Ensuivant le lien qui les relie, je pourrais retrouver Seiji. Ma vue est secondaire.

J'espère seulement que je n'arriverais pas trop tard…


End file.
